


Rome

by AroWilson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroWilson/pseuds/AroWilson





	Rome

Rome wasn't built in a day  
But I promise you this body wasn't built yesterday  
I've been building for 17 years  
Rome has been building for over a million days  
I don't have that kind of time to build a body that will soon decay  
Rome wasn't built in a day

Rome wasn't built in a day  
Perfect sculptures erected in an influence of beauty  
Build like those  
Rome built to be beauty  
I'll build this body like Rome  
Rome wasn't built in a day

Rome wasn’t built in a day, but they were laying bricks every hour.  
I'll lay a brick everyday  
But I promise you I have to many bricks to build this body  
I promise you I don't have enough bricks to build a empire  
It's always just another brick  
Rome wasn't built in a day

Sometimes I imagine my body as Rome  
Realize that it'll be easier to build my brick society than build a body perfectly


End file.
